


Лучшая шутка

by jsMirage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Кто-то заводит золотых рыбок, а я железных русалок. Моя лучшая шутка, — сказал Локи.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Лучшая шутка

Тони Старк прерывисто дышал, пытаясь ухватить лишние крупицы кислорода. Жабры непривычно сокращались, и часть из них высовывалась из-под воды, работая впустую. Потому долгожданный воздух не разгонял его кровь, а его недостаток вызывал легкую асфиксию. Тони из последних сил пытался набрать сообщение, позвонить кому-нибудь, позвать на помощь. Потому что сам он не справился бы. 

Вот только телефон выскользнул из ослабевших пальцев, с гулким стуком приземлившись на дно ванны. Тони попытался свернуться калачиком, чувствуя себя беззащитным, но дурацкий хвост ударил по воде, окропляя округу россыпью брызг. 

— Кто бы мог подумать, — мягко улыбаясь, сказал Локи, — плейбой, миллионер, филантроп и гений Тони Старк лежит, скрючившись, и хрипит, молит о помощи. — Локи предостерегающе поцокал языком. — Не разочаровывай меня, Тони. 

— Пошел ты, — едва слышно выдохнул Старк, его слова частично заглушило бульканье воды. 

— Так-то лучше, Тони, так-то лучше, — похвалил его Локи, скользя пальцами по поверхности воды. 

Старк собирался еще что-то ему сказать, выплюнуть очередную остроту, начать хорохориться, но из его горла не вырвалось ни звука. Он ощущал изменения своего тела, его перестройку, его деформацию. Меж пальцев зудело, там скоро образуются перепонки. А говорить он уже не сможет. От прежнего Тони Старка не останется и следа. 

Но Локи на это наплевать. Потому что теперь Тони принадлежит ему, только ему. И никому больше. 

— Кто-то заводит золотых рыбок, а я железных русалок. Моя лучшая шутка, — сказал Локи, наблюдая, как меняются глаза Тони, покрываясь прозрачной пленкой. — Не стоило меня недооценивать, Старк. Не стоило, — Локи встал, отряхнул руку и насухо вытер ее полотенцем. — Не стоило… выбирать ее. Твоя Пеппер никогда тебя не найдет. Никогда. 

Локи вышел из ванны, громко хлопнув дверью. Безусловно, он злился на себя за принятое решение, но сделанного не воротишь. К тому же, несмотря на все недостатки, Старк теперь принадлежит ему навеки. Как Локи того и хотел.


End file.
